


I Know What I Am Doing

by AWomanStabbedMe



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Acting, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Sex Work, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWomanStabbedMe/pseuds/AWomanStabbedMe
Summary: The Actress - Sex Worker AU nobody asked for.Eve is a famous Hollywood actress that got her big shot but she needs some help from a specialist in lesbian sex and who is better than villanelle to guide her through it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Eve's World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just wanted to say that there are some mentions of depression and homophobia but not in a sever way. 
> 
> Also I am pro-sex workers 💯
> 
> Enjoy reading X

It was a sunny perfect summer day when Eve got into her fansy Tesla, There weren't so much traffic on her way back from the studio where she had her first reading table for the new movie .. The movie was a dream coming true for Eve, It wasn't that often that someone got offered an interesting role with an almost all female cast, The director was also one of the most acclaimed directors in Hollywood, One of the very few Asian ladies that has earned her respect and reputation after a decade of hard dedicated work. 

It was always a delight for Eve to work With women, Especially Asian women .. but she didn't mind working with Male directors either, Eve knew that she was privileged to have that much success at her age that She now has the luxury of picking and choosing roles that excites her and turning down roles that didn't fit with her standards. 

It didn't happen over night that Eve became a star, it took her years and years of hard work and putting up with shit she didn't like .. swallowing some racist comments every now and then and trying her hardest to escape the male gaze .. It was a long way but she walked it proudly, and crowned it with some successful leading roles and a pile of Golden Globe, Emmy, Guild and people's choice Awards that she kept proudly in a separate room in her 800K home in Los Angeles. 

Despite being excited for the new role Eve felt a certain nervousness about playing a queer role for the very first time, she knew how delicate the topic became in modern days society .. Not that she was a homophobe or anything, she was literally bisexual .. Even if she didn't explore her bisexuality enough as she married her now husband of 11 years Niko as soon as she graduated, but she knew that she was also attracted to women since highschool. 

Eve was finally back home with the script she has been dying to read for months and Niko didn't seem to be back from his work trip yet so she changed into her comfy sweet pants and a shirt then made herself a cup of coffee since her housekeeper was out of state to attend her daughter's wedding, When she was pleased with how the coffee tasted Eve headed to the garden to devour the script and get prepared for her once in a lifetime role. 

Eve tried to have an overview of the script before she got trapped into the details and lines, It wasn't a one on one role .. Eve was the only leading rule and everyone else was an antagonist, She was playing a lesbian who lost her job in a big company because of homophobia and ended up as a sex-worker in a nightclub to afford her rent and food, But then she earned more than she expected and had more connections and became more powerful with time that she ended up owning the place after a series of plots and betrayals. 

The role excited Eve when it was only an idea that she was told about from the director who was also a personal friend of hers for years .. The idea was born three years ago in an Oscar's after party when Eve, her lady director friend and the script writer Carolyn Martins joked about leaving the industry and buying a nightclub. 

But what actually worried Eve is that there were multiple scenes where she had to portray pleasing women in the nightclub's bathroom and in hotel rooms .. And despite having a good sex life with her husband Eve knew that pleasing a woman is an entirely different thing that she has no clue how to do and definitely didn't know how to portray.

She felt a responsibility to do it the right way, she knew that Queer representation is more important than ever .. That every gay rule actually meant a lot to a huge fan base of lgbtq people, and she had to get it right so the only one she had to consult was her gay friend Kenny. 

Kenny was the sweetest guy she knew, he was her best friend and the person she went to when things got complicated so she put down the script on the ground and got her phone out of her pocket and called Kenny. 

Eve :- " Hey K, How are you ?! " 

Kenny :- " Hi Eve, I am fine .. How are you doing ?! " 

Eve :- " I am good, Got that script I told you about today. " 

Kenny :- " Really, I am so happy for you Eve .. Congratulations, you're gonna eat that shit up. " 

Eve :- " Thanks kenny, ehm .. Speaking of eating up .. I need your help with something. " 

Kenny :- " Eve, you do remember that I am totally strictly gay right ?? " 

Eve :- " Jesus kenny no, ewww .. Oh my god that sounded like incest, I need your help with something else not related to my husband being out of town " 

Kenny :- " Phhhhew you scared me for a moment. " 

Eve :- " Oh shut up already, I am serious. " 

Kenny :- " Okay, okay look I am few blocks away .. Want me to pass by and give you my valuable advice face to face ?! " 

Eve :- " Yes Please. " 

Kenny :- " Ok, order me a pepperoni pizza cause I didn't have breakfast yet " 

Eve :- " Kenny it's 3 PM, breakfast ... Are you kidding me ?!! " 

Kenny :- " No Eve some of us are depressed you know .. besides I just woke up and had to get some stuff done and didn't have time to eat, just order me a pizza dude. " 

Eve :- " Fine, Fine don't shout. " 

Kenny :- " Okay 10 mins and I'll be there, goodbye " 

Eve :- " See you K. " 

Eve ordered not one but two Pizzas and some appetizers cause she remembered that her Elena wasn't here to make her lunch and she wasn't that good at cooking .. Then 15 mins later Kenny was allowed into the house by her guards and tried to scare her but failed as always. 

Eve :- " I can see you Kenny, Come here give me a hug. " 

" Jesus Eve one can't scare you even for once. " said kenny while hugging Eve, He sat in the chair opposite to Eve when one of the guards brought in the pizzas. 

Kenny :- " You ordered me two !! How generous !! " 

Eve :- " Shut up it's mine, Elena is still out of town. " 

Kenny :- " Oh pretty Elena I miss that girl you would starve to death without her. " 

Eve :- " Facts boy .. F A C T S " 

Kenny opened his beer and said swallowing a large bite " So, what's it that you need my precious advice with ?! " 

Eve :- " Okay just promise not to laugh. " 

Kenny make a scout's oath sign and Eve started " So you know I have been dying for that script right ?! " 

Kenny :- " Yes, you told me a billion times. " 

Eve :- " Yes, bitch I know because it's big .. it's fucking huge but I am playing a sex-worker and I am so nervous about it. " 

Kenny :- " Ohh, You want me to teach you how to give head .. Eve you sly dog i thought you were faithful to your husband. "

Eve :- " Mm, This is actually the problem .. I am playing a lesbian sex-worker. " 

Kenny :- " Oh, I see .. this is actually a problem but not that huge you know you're bi so you don't hate pussies right ?! " 

Eve :- " No I don't hate pussies genius but I have never you know .. " 

Kenny :- " Ohhh, not even at college ?! 

Eve :- " No, I met Niko my very first day at campus. " 

Kenny :- " Lucky bastard ! But listen don't worry about it I might or might not know someone who could help " 

Kenny didn't give her time to think and started calling someone while Eve looked at him nervously. 

Kenny :- " Oh, Hi villanelle did I wake you up ?! " 

Kenny :- " God I am sorry, I will call you later then. " 

Kenny :- " Okay Okay, Since you're already up I've a friend that needs a tutorial on lesbian sex. " 

Eve hit him on the shoulder but he seemed so pleased and that villanelle seemed to be laughing on the other side of the phone. 

Kenny :- " I know it's your area of expertise, Come On Vil she's a theater actress .. Don't you have a customer that likes audience ?! " 

Kenny :- " Promise me you will actually consider it. " 

Kenny :- " You want to meet her ?! I, Mmm, give me a moment ... " 

Kenny :- " She wants to see you Eve, She wants to make sure that you're not a creep. " 

Eve :- " Do you really trust her ?! " 

Kenny :- " Yes, Eve Come On " 

Eve :- " Fine, Fine tell her I can meet her " 

Kenny :- " Villanelle you still awake, we can see you .. Are you free tonight ?! " 

Kenny :- " And you finish around ?! " 

Kenny :- " Okay then 11 pm, Thanks Villanelle you're a savior " 

Kenny :- " Bye, queen " 

Eve :- " Fuck, who is that ?! " 

Kenny :- " Eve it's your lucky day you have an appointment with an Icon, Villanelle is one of the most famous sex-workers in LA's nightclubs ... She has a huge reputation of being the best in the craft of eating pussy, You have the best teacher and now the Oscar is yours you lucky bastard. " 

Eve :- " And you trust her not to snitch to the press and all ?! " 

Kenny :- " Yeah, yeah don't worry about that, Vil is not that kind. " 

Eve :- " Fine, but you're staying the entire time ! " 

Kenny :- " Sure E V .. Stop being nervous. " 

Eve sighed but nervousness didn't seem to leave her, she drank the rest of her beer in a comfortable silence while Kenny ate the rest of her pizza after he finished his and then she went to get ready for seeing the famous villanelle.


	2. This is a love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve meets villanelle for the first time and it doesn't go neither as good nor as bad as she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes just vibes enjoy reading X

Eve decided to let Kenny drive to the club, she dressed as modestly as she could in black sweat pants and a black sleeveless undershirt that showed a little bit of a cleavage, but she zipped up a black sweatshirt over it and she felt invisible. 

Kenny joked about her looking like a robber but she knew he understood her reasons, Kenny was there when Eve had feuds with the paparazzi and sometimes the fans who rudely pointed their cameras at her .. He even shielded her couple of times when she got no guards to help .. Eve loved her fans, She was devoted to them but she loved her personal life so much that sometimes she thought of leaving the entire industry. 

Eve knew kenny felt her nervousness and that's why he kept repeating Megan thee stallion's Savage like a mantra until Eve started feeling more confident and got slightly out of her mind. 

The club was way bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside and kenny seemed to be a regular visitor as he kept high-fiving and saluting almost everyone they met on the other hand no one seemed to recognize Eve and that was a relief for both her and kenny ... Even when someone gave her a questioning glare she acted as dumb as she could that they doubted their own eyes. 

Kenny saluted the people behind the bar and became slightly shy when a slightly short but weirdly sharming guy said hi to him and seemed ready to have a small talk while serving them their first drink. 

Eve glared at kenny whose face was becoming more red the more she glared trying to act distracted so she asked him as quietly as the music allowed " Who's that hottie ?! " 

Kenny :- " It's Hugo, the best bartender here. " 

" You guys seem pretty close. " Eve raised an eyebrow at him and he became more shy.

" I come here ALOT girl, everyone knows me. " kenny said dismissingly. 

" Especially a short brown-eyed hottie. " said Eve sipping on her drink forgetting entirely about her previous nervousness as she watched Hugo hovering around kenny and kenny stealing glances at him every once in a while. 

Kenny :- " I am young, queer and single Eve .. it's actually homophobic that I don't have a boyfriend. " 

Eve laughed loudly for a moment then said " Then why don't you try with this one, you guys look hopeless !!! " 

Kenny :- " I won't flirt with a guy with you beside me Eve, It would be hella awkward. " 

Eve :- " Okay, Okay now I am the problem .. I will go to the loo, you got 10 mins to charm this boy and then you're calling your villanelle if she didn't show up. " 

Kenny :- " Are you gonna be fine on your own ?! " 

" Yeah yeah don't worry I picked the right outfit apparently. " Eve said with a wink leaving her seat and heading to the toilet .. she glanced back to find kenny and Hugo already talking and she felt warm. 

The bathroom was crowded, it reminded her of The Met Gala bathroom .. It had women talking, Young girls fixing their makeup, selfies all around the bathroom .. she tried to avoid those the most so she entered a booth and closed the door and tried to check her mobile for a while to give kenny as much time as she could. 

When she settled she started to hear some strangled sounds, they sounded like tiny screams but when she turned off her mobile and focused they started to sound more like moans and pleads .. a symphony of alternating " Oh god " and " Just like that ", Eve felt shy herself for overhearing so she collected her stuff and got out of the booth .. the bathroom was relatively less crowded now so she went to wash her face to recover from that unhinged audio she just listened to. 

Seconds later the door of the scandalous booth opened and came out a tall young blond with honey missed up hair, dressed in tight jeans, white T-shirt and a black converse, she closed the booth's door behind her .. She seemed discontent but proud as if she's just accomplished a mission, Eve knew she stared a little longer than she should when the woman stood on the sink next to her and said pointing at Eve's running tap " You're just wasting water now lady. " Eve finished washing her hands nervously and shut the tap unconsciously and tried to leave as fast as she could avoiding to look at those cat like eyes ever again. 

She went back to find Kenny and Hugo still joking but she was too nervous to care, she asked coldly " Is your friend coming ?! " 

Kenny :- " Jeez what's wrong ?! " 

Eve :- " Nothing is wrong is she coming or not ?! " 

Kenny :- " She is here Eve, She just has work you know .. She will meet us when she's done. " 

Eve sat in silent at that, she didn't know what intimidated her exactly .. The moaning or the pleas or the cat like eyes, she was the one who was starring, she definitely got no right to get mad at that woman .. She was literally just stating facts, but something about the woman made her feel funny stuff in her stomach that she didn't quite understand so she labeled them all under anger and tried to drink away any thoughts of that golden hair or that deliciously hot body. 

Quarter an hour later Kenny stood up to hug a blondie that looked like the bathroom lady, Eve couldn't tell at first because her back was towards Eve but she saw kenny mouthing " It's her " .. They hugged like old friends then the lady moved and looked at Eve for a moment and tightened her eyes then said to kenny not moving her eyes from Eve " A theater actress you said ?! 

Kenny :- " Ehmm, Yeah about that it wasn't my idea to say that .. she was nervous about coming here. " 

" Hello Mrs Polastri, it's such an honor to meet you. " said villanelle quite formally. 

Eve gulped a lump in her throat and took the other woman's hand and tried to act more confident than she felt " Like wise Miss Villanelle, you seem to be so popular here. " 

Villanelle looked at her suspecting that she heard something in the bathroom but she said politely " And you seem to be so popular everywhere, I understand why you were nervous about coming here. " .. Then she sat next to Eve and ordered the three of them another round of drinks and told Hugo to make one for himself. 

Eve :- " You and Hugo are friends ?! " 

Villanelle :- " Quite like family you can say, he actually got me my job here. " 

Drinks were served and Hugo seemed to be taking any chance to start a conversation with kenny so Eve felt awkward and started focusing on the beat. 

Villanelle :- " So since you turned out not to be a theater actress, What really brought you here ?! " 

Eve :- " Aaammm, you know I have this important project that I need help with. " 

" What kind of help, I have quite a variety of ways to help .. " said villanelle with a cocky grin and a raised brow that made her green eyes shine under the club's lights. 

So Eve said nervously without thinking in a warning like tone " I am married so that you know. " 

Villanelle :- " Wow, relax Eve I was just messing with you .. I don't do married women. " 

Eve looked at her quizzically " You don't ?! " 

" No, of course I do they're my number one customers .. Marriage is their problem not mine. " Said villanelle while taking a long gulp of her drink. 

" Touche .. " said Eve and started drinking but she didn't take her eyes off villanelle and villanelle didn't do either .. It felt like they were both mirroring each other and no one was able to look away unless the other did .. so they stayed that way for a while then Eve lost the starring game and looked shyly at the ground with a nervous smile. 

Villanelle :- " So really what do you want help with ?! " 

Eve :- " Well you have to promise you won't tell this to anyone cause I can get in so much trouble if the news got out that early " 

Villanelle gave her a scout's oath sign so she started again " I am playing a lesbian sex-worker in my upcoming movie. " 

Villanelle :- " Oh, that's gonna be hot. " 

Eve :- " Ehm thanks i guess, but here comes the problem .. I don't really know how to do it ?! " 

Villanelle :- " Do it ?! " 

Eve :- " Not the acting of course, The sex .. I have always been with my husband and I got the impression that lesbian sex is quite different. " 

Villanelle :- " That's the right impression, it's drastically different you have no idea, but don't they get you guys sex instructors and all ?! " 

Eve :- " Well yes but the movie is big .. It actually matters to me, So I wanna do it right. " 

Villanelle :- " Ok I see it's like when Charlize Theron shaved her head to play furiosa, you want to do the real thing ?! " 

Eve felt like laughing at the weird almost childish example but she simply nodded. 

Villanelle :- " I see, I think I can help with that ?! " 

An excited " Really " escaped Eve before she could hold it that she felt her cheeks getting red but villanelle seemed too deep in thought to notice. 

Villanelle :- " Well I have some regular customers that actually like audience but we have to pick someone who is either too discrete to shut up or someone who gets too drunk to remember who you were .. " 

Eve was back to all business again then she said " I can get a place ready when you find someone, a hotel room or something " 

Villanelle was obviously nervous by the suggestion " I don't do hotel rooms. " Said villanelle coldly while drinking the last bits of her drink. 

Villanelle :- " I will text kenny when I have a woman ready, you will get with us in the bathroom and you will watch .. and then you can ask about whatever you want. " 

It felt more like a command than a suggestion and Eve felt like she had no other options so she said " Okay, Deal. " but villanelle still looked deep in thought and almost wounded. 

Villanelle stood suddenly couple of moments later then she announced she was leaving so kenny thanked her for showing up and gave her a hug goodbye, her mood seemed to get better then she offered Eve her hand again " Goodbye Eve, see you soon " 

Eve :- " Goodbye villanelle, see you soon " 

Then villanelle waved to Hugo fastly and vanished into the crowds. 

Eve :- " I really hate to interrupt you love birds but I think we really have to go. " 

Kenny :- " Yes, yes sure .. let me pay first. " 

Kenny paid and said his goodbyes to Hugo with promises from both to text the other, then Hugo said goodbye to Eve and they two were off back to Eve's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's gonna be slowwww burn but it's gonna be worth it. 
> 
> Stay Safe X


	3. Tutorial One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle teaches Eve by example the art of pleasing a woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Taylor Swift owning her music 🥂

Waiting for Villanelle's text felt like a really long time when it was in fact only 3 days, Eve was feeling restless .. She suddenly became someone who checks their mobile every 5 minutes, she even called kenny couple of times to ask if Villanelle send him anything. 

In that waiting period Niko came back from his work trip, the air between them was still tense since they agreed to act like a married couple only for the press .. Eve and Niko has always had a private love life since Niko made it clear from the beginning that he wasn't a press guy, but the more Eve succeeded the more press they had whether in public places or even inside their own house sometimes.

Eve felt for him she couldn't deny but he became more and more agitated with her fame and their fights turned from cursing the press and fans sometimes to cursing each other and pointing out the other's flaws, and the more fights they had the more harm they inflicted upon each other that they finally agreed to live separately in the same house until they finalize their divorce for good. 

But despite her messy personal life Eve had absolutely no time for this feud so when Niko gave her a cold greeting after he came back she didn't start another fight on how he's breaking the very first term of their agreement which was simply to act like adults and to stop being dicks towards each other. 

The days that followed Niko's arrival and Villanelle's continued silence were basically days that Eve started to really work on the script, She decided to put those couple of scenes aside and begin to actually work on the charchter, to understand her to know her motives and goals and to finally come into one with her. 

That was Eve's zone, to merge with her characters and to give them as much depth as she could so when she started doing so every other thing in the world was muted. 

After what could've been four hours of reading and rehearsing she checked her mobile and there was kenny's texts and his missed calls so she knew that Villanelle was finally ready to show her into her world. 

Eve :- " Ken... " 

Kenny :- " Are you kidding me girl, where are you ?! " 

Eve :- " I am sorry I was working. " 

Kenny :- " You got sucked into the zone ha .. " 

Eve :- " You could say that yes, So what's up ?! " 

Kenny :- " Villanelle is up, she texted me couple of hours ago she said that the woman is coming tonight .. she convinced her to be blindfolded, Villanelle says that this is your best shot at this so you gotta be there at 10 or you will have to wait for god knows how long. " 

Eve :- " Alright Alright I'll be there at 9:30 I promise. " 

Kenny :- " Ok. "

Eve :- " Thanks Ken, you're the fucking best. " 

Kenny :- " Oh don't get all sappy on me now you gonna make me cry. " 

Eve :- " Fuck off, Now let me finish couple of lines and then get ready for your girl. " 

Kenny :- " You don't want me to come with you this time ?! " 

Eve :- " No i think i am gonna be okay, thanks K " 

Kenny :- " Mmm, okay are you sure .. Cause i can come you know ?! " 

Eve :- " Kenny you sly dog you want to come for that charmer boy, don't you ?!! " 

Kenny :- " Oh my god Eve, how could you say that about your dearest friend .. i solely want to come to keep your company baby. " 

Eve :- " Yeah yeah of course you might as well enjoy some lesbian sex in the ladies bathroom. " 

Kenny :- " Or, I might be enjoying some other kind of sex in another bathroom Eve you never know. " 

Eve :- " Ewwww, just piss off now I will be ready when you pick me up. " 

Kenny :- " Have you told mister Polastri about this whole thing ?! " 

Eve :- " No, I don't think he's interested in whatever i do. " 

Kenny :- " Yeah yeah i forgot about that, anyways go finish your lines and be ready at 9 or i swear ... " 

Eve :- " I will, promise ... Bye charmer. " 

Kenny :- " Bye babe. " 

Eve was excited, despite the fact that she will basically be watching two people having sex which is technically some kind of live porn but her mind calmed her saying that since everyone consented there's nothing wrong about that because she's not even doing it as some kind of creepy fetish it's totally and completely professional. 

But that wasn't the only thing that occupied Eve's mind, as time passed and Eve started to get dressed in her tomboy clothes she wished she could dress better to look as hot as Villanelle, The girl was sharming .. She got the face of a greek goddess, she had a perfectly carved body and above all she had the personality to tame all these beasts and make them charm everyone she meets .. including herself Eve thought. 

The car drive was lighter this time, Both Eve and Kenny was excited to go to the club .. Kenny played them some taylor swift and they went on singing Marry me juliet loudly like teenagers. 

The place wasn't as crowded as last time Eve thought, but it was still pretty full so she kept her strategy of not making eye contact with anyone till they got to the bar and got greeted by the proud smile of Hugo. 

Hugo :- " I see that you guys enjoyed our service last time .. Welcome back. " 

" We sure did, some of us more than the others " said Eve winking at kenny. 

Kenny :- " Hi hugo, How's your day going ?! " 

" Just got a lot better .. speaking of last time here comes Villanelle. " said hugo moving his arms dramatically. 

Everyone looked at a Villanelle who was dressed in a black suit that looked both fancy and comfortable .. she got her hair in a bun that was intended to look messy but it actually wasn't messy at all and her delicious perfume could be smelled from a mile away. 

Villanelle :- " Hello everyone, you guys came early .. that's respectful. " 

Kenny :- " Gotta thank me for that .. " 

Villanelle :- " Bullshit, You gonna convince me that you bitch didn't spend hours getting those nails done that Eve had to drag you all the way here. " 

The three of them laughed loudly at that but then Hugo said " Shut up Villanelle, this color looks fabulous on him. " 

Kenny :- " Thanks Hugo, finally someone with taste. " 

Eve :- " Well to his defense he's the one who's dragging my ass lately ... " 

Villanelle :- " I see, good for you kenny boy you grew. " 

Kenny :- " Thanks girl, by the way you look fab ... " 

Eve :- " Yes Villanelle, your suit is insanely .. Mhm cute. " 

Villanelle tightened her lip for a second and said smiling " Cute, you think so ?! Thank you Eve I am faltered. " 

Their first round of drinks was already done and before they ordered a second Villanelle stood up and said " No, no we have to get going .. I usually have more clients per-day but this one is damn rich so she pays a lot, don't fuck it up for me miss actress. " 

Eve :- " I wouldn't dare, let's get going .. Enjoy your night K. " 

Kenny :- " Goodbye perv. " 

Eve hit him on the shoulder and then followed Villanelle into the bathroom, they stayed outside till it got empty then Villanelle lead Eve in. 

Villanelle :- " Okay here we go, you will wait in this booth, she will come in and i will blindfold her then i will knock for you to come in .. you're gonna be silent the entire time of course, even if you wanna ask something just keep it for later ok ?! " 

Eve :- " Yes boss. " 

Villanelle :- " Also i hope this helps you get your oscar. " 

Eve smiled softly and said " Thanks Villanelle, i really appreciate it." 

Villanelle :- " you're welcome Eve. " 

Eve entered the booth and felt slightly nervous that she was actually doing this, but she knew that it was gonna help her perfect the role and maybe as Kenny and Villanelle predicted get her an Oscar so she stayed silent until she heard Villanelle talking to the woman. 

Villanelle :- " Hey Martha, It's been weeks since your last time .. What ?! Is your man getting better at this ?! " 

Martha :- " Not even close Villanelle, he sucks but I've been so busy. " 

Villanelle :- " Come on in then, I will blindfold you then my friend is gonna come in .. she will just watch, are you ok with that ?! " 

Martha :- " Yes dear, I don't mind some viewers. " 

Villanelle :- " You're the best martha. " 

After that Eve heard movement in the next booth, she assumed it was Villanelle placing the blindfold and making sure it was good enough to protect Eve's identity then couple of seconds later Villanelle knocked for Eve to come join them. 

The booth was small it barely took the three of them, Eve stood on one side and on the other side there was Villanelle pinning martha against the wall. 

Martha looked quite old, Eve assumed she might be in her late 50s or something, so Villanelle looked like a teenager compared to her .. there was an apparent height difference too, Villanelle was taller and significantly more mascular than martha who looked so ready for Whatever Villanelle was to give her. 

When Eve was settled in her corner Villanelle started working, she started by touching martha's cheek all the way to her hair and ear then she started hovering against Martha's lips for seconds then she suddenly licked them which made the woman give a soft moan. 

The softness didn't last for long, Villanelle went on kissing martha with hunger and martha welcomed Villanelle's tongue by opening her mouth once Villanelle silently requested, after couple of kisses Villanelle's right hand was everywhere, moving form martha's neck to her boob, till she applied slight pressure between her legs .. She repeated the motion couple of times and martha shivered, It was apparent that she was impatient but she also wanted to enjoy every second of it. 

After teasing martha's pussy for a while, she started taking off her t-shirt, then she unclasped her bra and immediately took one boob in her mouth and grabbed the other, so she simultaneously sucked on one boob and played with the nipple of the other. 

Villanelle kept switching between licking circles around martha's nipple, sucking on it and trying to take as much of the boob into her mouth, but not for one minute did Villanelle stop teasing the other one so when she was done with the left boob she started the same ritual with the other one. 

Martha was quiet, way more quiet than the woman Villanelle was fucking the last time .. her moans were deep and strangled and Eve noticed that her breath got deeper the more Villanelle sucked .. It seemed like Villanelle knew exactly what martha liked and martha trusted Villanelle that she didn't ask for anything or even spoke the entire time. 

Then Villanelle got on her knees and Eve's eyes followed her, she kissed on martha's jeans and martha grabbed her head closer then villanelle unbuttoned her pants and dramatically unzipped it while looking at martha, she knew martha couldn't see her but Eve knew that this was meant to teach her something. 

Villanelle didn't take off her pants completely she just lowerd them below her knees and started teasingly licking her pussy through her thin expensive panties. 

Villanelle's tongue moved so smoothly that Eve felt herself starting to get wet, she tried to look the other way for a second just to catch her breath but villanelle took off martha's panties and got started with licking and sucking her pussy, she went from licking deeply and throughly to flicking her tongue against what Eve assumed was martha's clit, she licked and sucked on that spot for a while then she replaced her tongue with her fingers repeating the same motion while teasing martha's entrance with her tongue. 

Martha's knuckles turned red from grabbing on villanelle's head and Eve knew that villanelle's hair must hurt now but she went on anyway .. suddenly villanelle stopped teasing and got two slick fingers slowly inside martha, she gave Eve a glance then she started pumping in and out, slowly at first then she got faster and martha's thighs jumped with anticipation, then Villanelle added a third finger and martha gave a strangled scream .. her breathing got faster the deeper villanelle got, she seemed so close to the edge when villanelle got faster and used her thump against her clit then after what felt like seconds martha's body tensed and from Eve's view villanelle's hands seemed to get covered with slick fluid and that's when villanelle looked at her and motioned for the door, at that Eve knew that the show was over so she went out and got lost among the girls then couple of minutes later villanelle went out and closed the door behind her leaving martha inside. 

Villanelle's fingers were still shiny with martha's fluids but unlike what Eve assumed villanelle didn't lick it, she just went on washing her hands as if she was a doctor who just finished an operation and needed to get clean. 

After that Eve went outside then villanelle followed couple of minutes later, Eve was still feeling wet but she tried to put that thought in the back of her mind. 

Villanelle ordered herself a drink and she was oddly silent so Eve started. 

Eve :- " Sorry if I distracted you. " 

Villanelle :- " What ?! " 

Eve :- " in the bathroom I mean. " 

Villanelle :- " Oh no no you didn't distract me, it went so well actually that martha paid some extra. " 

Eve :- " Ohhh good for you, so why do you look upset ?! " 

Villanelle :- " well you could say that this is not what I want to be doing with my life but put that aside now .. Was it helpful ?! " 

Eve :- " Yes, it was very helpful actually .. I learned a lot. " 

Villanelle :- " You did ?! Tell me something you learned then " 

Eve felt as if villanelle was staring at her soul, which made Eve feel the pulsing between her legs intensify that she had to press them together to calm it a little down. 

Eve :- " Well I learned that you have to go slow, and you have to make eye contact and every once in a while you have to tease to keep things exciting. " 

Villanelle looked at her like a proud teacher then she said " Eve you're completely ready. " 

Eve :- " Really , but I have some questions tho. " 

Villanelle :- " About the sex ?! " 

Eve :- " Yes, but also about other things. " 

Villanelle :- " Okay, guess we gotta meet again somewhere quieter cause my braincells won't answer any questions in this noise. " 

Eve :- " Yes sure, give me your number and we can arrange it. " 

Eve opened her phone for villanelle who wrote her number and saved the contact under " V " and told her to text her when she gets home so they she could save her number. 

Villanelle :- " You don't mind me saving your private number right ?! " 

Eve :- " No, of course not .. you're kenny's friend and dare I say we too are friends now. "   
Villanelle :- " Sure, I would love to be friends with you Eve. " 

Eve smiled at Villanelle who looked quite shy then kenny interrupted them saying that he has to go sleep cause he got work early in the morning so they said their goodbyes to both villanelle and hugo and went on their way back both of them way too lost on the intensity of the night to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More conversations on sex and other things are to come, would love to hear your opinions or what you want to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far I promise things are getting more interesting soon. 
> 
> Also if I offended anyone in anyway feel free to correct me. 
> 
> Comment me your thoughts, expectations and what you want to see next. 
> 
> And above all Stay Safe X


End file.
